


Best Friends

by Tantan2



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Seungyoun, bttm seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan2/pseuds/Tantan2
Summary: Seungyoun likes Seungwoo. Seungwoo likes Seungyoun. Seungyoun is dumb.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Best Friends

If you asked Seungwoo, this is his favorite time of the day. Sitting at home listening to Seungyoun tell him about what stupid shit Hangyul did at work was a daily occurence, but he never got tired of it.   
He loved watching the youngers expressions and hearing his laughter as he talked like no one was listening. Or like Seungwoo was listening, because Seungwoo always listened. Always wanted to listen.   
Seungyoun grew quiet as he looked at Seungwoo, who seemed to be spacing out. "Are you listening? You don't have to, I mean it's not really that important." he mumbled. Seungwoo snapped out of it to look at him, realizing what he said. 

"What? No. You can keep going, you know I love hearing about your day, Younie." He said, smiling. Seungyoun blushed hearing him. It wasn't a lie after all, because even if he didn't talk when he got home Seungwoo cared enough to ask. That somehow made it worse for him, considering the circumstances. 

Seungyoun and Seungwoo have been best friends since their first year of middle school when Seungyoun somehow managed to make him fall face first into a desk the first time they talked. He had a black eye for a week. 

As rough as their friendship may have started out, things have been pretty smooth since. That is, if you don't count the fact that Seungyoun has been in love with his best friend since high school.   
He's not sure when he started liking him, but he does know when he started noticing it. It started out with little things really. Noticing how he bounced slightly when he was excited or how when he smiled he kind of looked like snoopy. It was cute, really. 

Seungyoun was in denial for a few months, but if he's being honest, he knew. He knew from the first time Seungwoo's laugh sounded like home, or maybe it was the time Seungwoo held his hand on the walk to his house and his stomach felt like it was going in circles. 

He may not know exactly when he fell in love with him, but what he does know is that Seungwoo does not feel the same. As much as it hurts to admit it to himself, the chances of the older ever feeling the same are slim, so the chances of Seungyoun growing a back bone and confessing are too. You can't really blame him. He's seen Seungwoo date other people, he's heard him talk about how in love he is with someone else.

He hates it, but he can't stop himself from thinking about how beautiful Seungwoo looks when he's in love. Or what it would feel like to see him look that way when he thinks about him. Maybe that's why seeing him everyday makes things better and worse at the same time. 

They decided to live together their first year in college. Cheaper rent and having your own kitchen was what every college student wanted after all. It would be great too, if he wasn't Cho Seungyoun, a certified dumbass.

Don't get him wrong, living with your best friend comes with a lot of fun things. Movie nights, playing video games together, not getting yelled at for forgetting to wash the dishes, the list goes on and on. What isn't so fun is watching your best friend, that you happen to be in love with, walk around the house without pants. "They're too constricting, I wear them all day leave me alone." is what Seungwoo said the last time he asked, so he just pretends he doesn't care and Seungwoo pretends he doesn't notice him glancing at his legs every few minutes.

Seungwoo looked at seungyoun who had stopped talking a while ago. "You know, I get off work early tomorrow. Why don't we go out? We can go see a movie or something!" He said. 

"It's like 40 degrees outside, can't we just stay in and watch something?" Seungyoun argued. Seungwoo was fine with that. He didn't mind what they did as long as it was together. "Okay, but you're making the popcorn." 

"Deal."

When Seungyoun walked into work the next day he saw his coworker standing at the counter waiting for him. He sees Hangyul outside of work too but he hates it when Seungyoun calls him that and that's all that matters. He walked to the front with a smile. "What the fuck are you so happy about?" Hangyul said, looking at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Nothing, just having a movie night with Seungwoo tonight." 

"Ooh sitting on opposite ends of the couch glancing at eachother for two hours. Sounds fun." 

"You know, maybe if you weren't such a dick people would hang out with you too"

"That sounds terrible. Leave me out of your extrovert agenda." 

Seungyoun just laughed. Hangyul had his own way of doing things, but that's what made him Hangyul. He was rude and so honest that sometimes he just sounded insensitive, but Seungyoun knew he could count on him no matter what. He met Hangyul in his second year of college when he got the job as an artist in a little out of the way tattoo shop a few minutes from his apartment. The younger didn't like him at first, keeping a distance and not making an effort to be anything more that acquaintances, but Seungyoun, being himself, counldn't work like that. 

He made it his mission to befriend the younger man, even if he didn't want anything to do with him. He eventually came around, not being able to ignore Seungyouns constant talking and whining about how he never goes out with rest of them on fridays. He started going and actually enjoyed talking and drinking with them, not that he would ever let Seungyoun know. 

"Honestly though, why don't you just tell him? You've liked the guy for six years already." It wasn't unusual for Hangyul to ask about his situation after that night he got drunk and spilled his guts in more than one way. That wasn't unusual either. 

"You know I can't just do that Hannie, It's like asking for our friendship to go to shit."

"First of all, don't ever fucking call me that again. Second of all, you don't know if it would go to shit because you're never going to chance it."

"That's because I know he doesn't like me back. We have a good thing going. It's for the best Hannie."

"Sure." He said, sarcastically. 

Seungwoo had his own problems with their relationship. One of them being that he doesn't know how he feels about it. He would have to be blind to not see how his best friend feels about him, at first it wasn't a big deal he thought maybe it was just puberty getting the best of him. Them. Except, it never went away. Seungyoun's crush became more than just some one sided teenage puppy love and grew into soemthing he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried.

Seungwoo's known about his feelings since their last year in high school, but it became crystal clear when they started living together. The looks Seungyoun gives him when he thinks he isn't looking definitely aren't just friendly. He doesn't mind it, used to it after four years, but the thing that has been worrying him for the past few months is that, he likes it. Seungwoo doesn't know for sure when it started, but he had begun to want Seungyoun to look at him. To give him butterflies when he stares at him like he is the only thing in the world at that moment. 

He thought it was just lust at first. He hadn't gone out in a while, preferring to stay home and read or study. So, getting flustered at Seungyoun sitting on their couch without his shirt was normal, right? Wrong. He was so very wrong. 

Soon enough thinking about sucking his dick became thinking about how it would feel to hold his hand as he falls asleep every night. How his heart rate would speed up as Seungwoo lays on his chest or cuddles into his neck. Stuck laying in his bed wide awake at three a.m. thinking what would happen if Seungyoun confessed. What would happen if Seungwoo agreed. 

He likes to think his change has been subtle, but Seungyoun's reactions tell a different story. So maybe Seungwoo had been a bit more clingy lately, laying his head on the youngers lap as they watch a show or even going as far as to back hug him while Seungyoun is cooking breakfast. Seungyoun was nothing short of suprised the first time it happened, managing to go completely stiff, hit Seungwoo with the spatula and burn the eggs all at once. 

He told wooseok, his friend/ex/boss, about his situation but all he said was "Use protectection" and "Stop thinking about dick at work.". He's not too sure why he ever dated Wooseok. Looking back, he remembers thinking Wooseok was a quiet and shy boy who he could end up really liking. He also remembers the look on Seungyouns face when he told him the "good" news, pure devestation. Like someone had told him his cat ran away and was never coming back. He tried to cover it up and say he was happy for him, but no one would have believed that with the way his eyes looked like they would overflow at any given moment. 

That's one of the reasons Seungwoo came to a conclusion. He is done hurting Seungyoun. He's done trying to deny the feelings he knows he has for him. So he made a plan. They would watch the movie, eat too much junk food and when they are sitting there, completely content with the moment, he would confess. He would tell Seungyoun how he has felt for the past few months and make him understand that his feelings are reciprocated. or at least, that's how things were supposed to go. 

When Seungyoun got home at six that evening Seungwoo was in the kitchen getting things ready for their movie night. "I thought I was on popcorn duty tonight." Seungyoun said sitting on a stool at the counter. 

Seungwoo looked at him smiling. "I decided to spare you since you had to deal with Hangyul all day." 

"That's so sweet I'll tell him you said that."

Seungwoo laughed and turned back to the microwave. "So what movie did you want to watch? I figured you could pick since I picked everything else." He said gesturing to the food on the counter in front of him. 

"Frozen 2. Hangyul wouldn't shut up about it until I said I would watch it tonight." Seungyoun said, laughing a little when he remembered how serious his friend had looked while trying to explain the movie but not give too much away. 

Seungwoo looked at him like he was crazy. "Hangyul suggested." He paused "Frozen 2?" 

It wasn't odd that he was confused by this, all he really knew about Hangyul was that he was fairly close with Seungyoun, had resting bitch face and wasn't very friendly. 

Seungyoun just laughed, looking at him. "Yeah he likes kid movies like that. It's kinda cute in a way." Seungwoo was slightly caught off gaurd by the comment but before he could question it, the microwave went off. "Okay the popcorns done, you ready?" He asked, mostly to himself. This was going to be a big night after all.

They settled into the couch, Seungwoo scooting a little closer than he usually would. Seungyoun just brushed it off, he certainly wasn't going to complain about his crush sitting close enough for their thighs to touch under the blanket they shared. Even if it did make him think things he shouldn't think about during a kid movie. 

The movie was about halfway through when he felt Seungwoo lay his head on his shoulder. This wasn't something out of the ordinary but it still made his breath hitch everytime. What made him stop breathing completely was when his best friend decided to find his arm under the blanket and link their hands together on his lap, dangerously close to is crotch. That was new. 

He looked at Seungwoo but the other seemed completely immersed in the movie. He wasn't.

He was currently freaking out on the inside wondering if he had taken it a bit too far. He couldn't help it though, he was sitting there and all he could think about was how they were sitting so close that he could smell the youngers cologne. He looked away from the movie and locked eyes with the nervous male. Niether of them could think straight, too lost in the moment to realize what was happening. 

Seungyoun doesn't know who leaned in first, maybe they both did, all he knows is that he is kissing Han Seungwoo. His crush of six years has his lips pressed against his own and he doesn't know what to do. Seungyoun is by no means inexpierenced, but this is Seungwoo. The man he has been fantasizing about for so long that he thought that's all he would ever be able to do. 

The brown haired male pulled away realizing that Seungyoun had stopped kissing him back. "Is this okay?" He asked, his tone nervous. "More than okay." The younger breathed before kissing him again, this one more desperate than the last. He felt a hand come up to touch the side of his face. It was gentle compared to what was happening less than an inch away. Tongues tangled together as they mapped out every inch of each others mouths.

The feeling of the kiss was nothing short of amazing, like an oasis in the middle of a desert waiting for them both. It wasn't long before Seungwoo began to take control of the kiss, wanting more. He reveled in the feeling of the other mans blonde highlights delicately slipping through his fingers as he ran his hands through his hair. He stopped to tug at it and felt Seungyoun's breathing stop for a moment. He did it again, harder this time, feeling him lean into his body a bit more, begining to explore the older mans torso with hesitant hands. 

He felt his way down the mans body, tugging at the hem of his shirt when he got to it. Seungwoo discarded the piece of clothing and quickly did the same with Seungyouns own. As soon as the shirt was gone he was on the boy again, he kissed his jaw and slowly moved down to his neck where he began sucking marks into the younger males skin, feeling him tense up whenever he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. He pushed him back onto the couch as he began kissing lower on his body.

Seungyoun felt him take his nipple into his mouth, he gasped and tangled his fingers in Seungwoos hair, holding him there as he played with it using his tongue. He bit and sucked at his chest until it was too sensitive to continue, making the man below him whimper. 

He kissed his way down his best friends abdomen until he reached the button of his jeans. He looked up at Seungyoun, making sure he was okay with what was about to happen. The younger nodded at him. He wanted this, he's always wanted this. 

Seungwoo unzipped his pants and slid them off his long legs, his underwear following. He was about to touch him when Seungyoun suddenly sat up, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling their faces towards each other. Their lips brushed together as he whispered "Yours too."

Seungyoun proceeded to take his pants off, laying him down on the couch and hovering over him. He reached down taking his half hard length in his hand. He stroked him from base to tip, leaning down to take him into his mouth. 

Seungwoo let out a moan as he slowly bobbed his head and hollowed out his cheeks. He took the dick out of his mouth panting, he licked a stripe from the bottom to the top, circling his tongue around the tip and paying extra attention to the underside of the head when Seungwoo let out a broken noise and grabbed Seungyoun's hair guiding him. 

He looked down at the man sucking his dick and groaned. He looked like sin. Seungyoun was staring at him, watching his reactions. His hair was a mess with Seungwoo's hands in it, the tears in his eyes shined in the dim light coming from the tv they had long forgotten about and he had drool and precum dripping down his chin. 

He gagged on him as he took him farther down his throat, his nose touching Seungwoo's short pubic hair. Seungwoo pushed his head down, holding him there. He slowed his breathing and focused on relaxing his throat, loving that he had no choice but to sit there and take it. 

The older let him go when he couldn't breathe anymore. He came up, his chest heaving as he layed his head on the mans thigh, looking up at him and catching his breath. 

"Fuck." Seungwoo cussed, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him up. The kiss was sloppy and rushed. Seungwoo licked Seungyoun's chin and shoved his tongue back in his mouth, making him taste his own drool that was still on his face

Seungyoun pulled back and reached around the couch pulling out a bottle of lube. 

"Behind the fucking couch?" Seungwoo said looking at him with a blank stare. 

"You never know."

"Just shut up and use it."

He layed the older back down and opened the bottle, getting three of his fingers wet with lube. He touched his rim, smearing the lube around his hole before he started sliding his finger in up to his knuckle. 

He began pushing his finger in and out in an attempt to loosen him up. He gently worked a second finger inside his heat, watching his facial expressions to make sure he was okay. When he was sure he was, he started scissoring them, stretching him out and curving them up. 

Seungwoo flinched on one particular thrust, moaning out when Seungyoun continued to abuse that spot, pushing his thighs apart and putting all his focus on ramming his fingers into that one spot that makes him see stars. 

Seungyoun couldn't believe what he was seeing. Peering down at seungyoun he felt like he could cum just from looking at him, his head was thrown back, cock leaking as he moaned over and over again not able to contain the pleasure he was feeling.

Seungwoo grabbed his hand stopping him from moving. "I'm gonna cum if you keep going." Seungyoun's cock throbbed. 

"That wouldn't be so bad." He said pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube again.

"Maybe not, but I want to cum with you inside me." He sat up and kissed him on the lips again. "Sit down."

"You will be the death of me." Seungyoun said, handing the bottle to Seungwoo and following the order he was given. 

Seungwoo straddled his lap, pressing their naked bodies together and grinding forward to let their erections rub between them as they kissed. The brown haired man sat up and reached around positioning Seungyoun's dick at his entrance, pushing himself down slowly before sitting all the way down, feeling every inch of the hard length heavy inside him.

He wrapped his arms around Seungyoun's neck and kissed him, grinding down onto the thick cock in circles. 

He picked himself up on his knees before dropping back down, hard. Seungyoun groaned at the feeling, bringing his hands to the mans ass guiding him up and down his length at a slow pace. 

They made a rhythm like this. Foreheads pressed together, Seungyoun thrusting up when Seungwoo comes down. It's not hurried, they're taking their time, feeling each others bodies and engraving the pleasure into their minds.

Seungyoun makes a sharp thrust in a way that turns Seungwoo's soft gasps into loud moans. He starts to speed up, staying at that angle and hitting that spot with every thrust. Seungwoo tightens his arms around Seungyoun, holding himself up on his knees as the younger slams into his hole with no mercy. 

They turn to each other and kiss, mouths barely staying together with force of his thrusts but staying like that, moaning into the others mouth. Their thighs slap together and Seungwoo's almost crying. 

Moaning in a way that would make Seungyoun think he was in pain if he didn't know any better. 

"God you look so fucking pretty like this." Seungyoun says looking into Seungwoo's eyes.

He just moans in response, mumbling something that sounds close to "Gonna cum." 

Seungyoun stands up, taking Seungwoo with him, and turns around laying him on the couch. "What are you- Oh fuck" He tries to talk but gets cut off by his own moan. 

Seungyoun is fucking into him even faster than before and holding his thighs so far down that his knees are touching face. The new angle letting him reach deeper inside the man. Seungwoo's face is one of pure ecstacy, his mouth is hanging open, drool coming out of one side while his eyes are squeezed shut. 

The latter wraps his hand around Seungwoo's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only takes three more times before Seungwoo is coming. Hard. He screams when it happens, the thick white substance coming out of his over sensitive cock and landing on his stomach as his legs shake. His eyes roll back and the sight is too much for Seungyoun who comes right after.

He lets Seungwoo's legs down while they catch their breath. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean them up with, bringing it into the living room he begins cleaning off Seungwoo's stomach off as he stares at him, waiting for him to say something. 

They next day comes with regrets. 

Seungwoo stood behind the counter of the cafe he works at spacing out. He doesn't even notice Wooseok walking up to him as he thinks about ten other ways yesterday could have gone. 

"Why do you look so sad? Didn't you have a movie night with your second favorite person last night?" He said, concerned. 

"It didn't go exactly as planned. Wait if he's second who's first?" 

"Me obviously." The younger scoffed. "And what do you mean 'didn't go as planned' it was a movie."

"We had sex halfway through Frozen 2."

"That's so disrespctful. Elsa, honey I'm so sorry."

"Really?" Seungwoo stared at him incredulously.

"Well, what's so wrong about it? You've had feelings for him for a while. I'm glad you got up the nerve to confess." He looked at the older to see him looking at him with a deadpan expression. "Or, not?"

"No. No, I didn't confess. I didn't confess because I didn't get a chance to. He left as soon as it was over. He didn't even talk to me." Seungwoo looked as if he might cry, eyes misty as he looked everywhere but Wooseok's face. 

He felt pathetic. Was it something he did? He knows Seungyoun has feelings for him, so what could he have possibly have done to make him run away?

"He ran away? That doesn't make any sense the guy is in love with you." Wooseok said, not believing what he was hearing. 

"Yeah well he really knows how to show it."

Wooseok walked over to where his friend was standing and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. The hug was slightly awkward but exactly what Seungwoo needed in that moment. He buried his head in his friends neck and started taking deep breaths trying to calm down. 

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but you didn't do anything wrong okay? You guys just need to talk and figure out the problem." He leaned back to look at the mans face, still holding him in his arms. 

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." He told him, reassuringly.

"You're right. Worrying isn't going to do anything." He looked at the other man and smiled. "Thank you, really." 

"Anything for my favorite ex." Seungwoo snorted, turning away and getting back to work. 

He was going to talk to Seungyoun whether it hurt or not. He needed to be sure about the others feelings. 

Across town, in the back room of a tattoo shop, Seugyoun was getting hit by Hangyul who looked more upset than usual. 

"YOU HAD SEX WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, IGNORED HIM, AND THEN LEFT HIM ON YOUR COUCH NAKED?" Hangyul yelled, throwing the paper towel roll at him. 

"Okay, yes I did, but I have a reaso- STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

"THEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU DUMBASS." 

"I'M TRYING TO." 

"TRY HARDER." He said, starting to hit him with the paper towels. Seungyoun just sat there, feeling like he deserved it. How could he have been so stupid? 

Hangyul stopped, seeing his friend's expression. 

"You're obviously upset about doing it, so why did you?"

"Because, Seungwoo doesn't feel that way about me." Seungyoun said, looking away.

"You two literally had sex."

"Yeah, and I'm sure for him that's all it was, but it was different for me, Hannie. For me, it felt perfect, like everything was in place. Just him and I, together." 

"Ew." Hangyul said, feeling a little nauseous. 

"Shut up. My point is that I'm pretty sure he was just sexually frustrated or something." 

"Did he say that?"

"No."

"Then how do you fucking know?" 

"I just do, okay?" 

"Look, you're never gonna get anywhere with that attitude. You just know? You didn't even ask and you know what Seungyoun? Even if he doesn't have feelings for you, you still left him. I thought he was your best friend. Is that how you treat your friends? You fuck them and leave without even saying goodbye?"

"I know, okay?! I fucking know. It's all I've been able to think about. I can't imagine how he feels right now."

"God, you're so stupid. Dude, go talk to him."

"And say what? Hey sorry I made love to you and then bounced?"

"Yes. That's it. And maybe confess while you're at it." 

"I'll confess when he feels the same." 

You two would already be together if you did that, Hangyul thought to himself.

"Yeah whatever, just fucking talk to him when you go home, yeah?" 

"I will. Thanks Hannie" He said, walking towards the blonde.

"Touch me and you wont make it home." 

"Noted." 

Seungyoun went home home at the end of the day feeling determined. For what, he didn't know for sure. He just wants to make sure Seungwoo is okay. 

He walks in the door to their shared apartment, kicking off his shoes before entering the living room. He looks around, not seeing Seungwoo anywhere. He walks towards the older mans room and knocks on the door.

"Seungwoo? You home yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." He answered, not able to hide the crack in his voice. 

Seungyoun frowned, staring at the door. 

"Are you okay? Listen if this is about last night, I know we need to talk about it. It's okay if you want to just forget about it. I know you've just been stressed lately and-" 

The sound of the door being slammed against the wall cut him off. He looked up seeing Seungwoo standing in the door way. His eyes swollen and red, showing that he had been crying.

"Forget about it? Really? We had sex, Seungyoun. I can't just 'forget' it."

"I know, but we can try, can't we? You're my best friend Seungwoo. I don't want ten years of friendship to go out the door just because of this." 

"Did I do something wrong?" Seungwoo finally got it out. The question he had been asking himself all day.

"What? Last night? No, god no, it was perfect." He took a breath. "You were perfect."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I was conflicted."

"So conflicted you couldn't even talk? You didn't even bother telling me where you going, do you know how worried i was?"

"I went to Hangyul's for the night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I didn't stay and talk things out in the first place."

"Good, you should be. You really hurt my feelings last night." Seungwoo turned around to sit down on his bed. 

"I know and I am so fucking sorry that I made you that way."

"You don't even know what 'way' I felt, Soungyoun."

"what do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows creasing. 

"I wasn't just hurt because you walked out, I was hurt because I thought you realized you didn't like me anymore."

Seungyoun was really confused now. Why would he be hurt Because he thought seungyouns feelings were gone? Wait. 

"YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU?" Seungyoun was in shock his voice raising an octave as he asked the question.

Seungwoo looked at him like he has asked the world's dumbest question. 

"Obviously. You're not exactly subtle, dude."

"Oh my god."

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I wouldn't still be friends with you if I had a problem with it."

"That's true, but if you knew about my feelings why were you hurt when you thought they were gone?"

Seungwoo rolled his eyes, not believing what he was hearing. 

"Beacause I like you too, dumbass." 

What. What. No. That's a joke. He's joking. He's joking and as soon as Seungyoun says he feels the same way he's gonna laugh at him.

As if he read his mind Seungwoo looked at him in the eyes and said "I'm not joking. I started noticing my feelings for you about three months ago, but I didn't want to tell you unless I was completely sure about it." 

Seungyoun walked over to the bed and sat down facing him. 

"And are you? Sure of your of your feelings?" 

"I am. Have been for a while. I actually planned to confess to you last night, but we got a little carried away." 

He blushed, remembering the things they did the night before. He took Seungwoo's bigger hands in his smaller ones and looked at him, smiling. 

"Does this mean we're dating now? Because I need to tell Hannie, he's gonna be so proud." 

"You haven't even asked me out yet." Seungwoo joked. 

Seungyoun laughed but played along anyway, faking a serious expression. 

"Han Seungwoo, will you be my boyfriend?"

Seungwoo leaned forward, touching their noses together before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
